


Tonight Tonight

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Darcy and the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to her because she understood him, but she doesn't cuddle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight Tonight

Own Nothing  
...............................................................

Darcy woke up with a start, picking up her phone to glance at the time. "What the hell?" She muttered as she slid her glasses onto her face, sitting up she looked around trying to figure out what woke her up. Then she heard it, the noise that she had heard most of her life. She pulled the covers off of her and grabbed her discarded cardigan from her floor and walked out of her room. She followed the noise to the outside balcony. There he was, standing against the old Police Box that she had grown accustomed to seeing. The man leaning against it wore brown pants and a tweed jacket with a red bow-tie. She stared at him across the pool, watching him as she slowly made her way over to him, their eyes locking until she stood a few feet away. "I like the bow-tie." She lifted her hand up to flick it.

He gave her a small smile. "Bow-ties are cool." He straightened up and stared down at her. "Would you like to come in?"

"I'm curious what the Old Girl looks like now, so sure." She watched as he opened the door, walking in after him. Her eyes grew wide as she looked around. "She looks good."

"Thank you." He stated as he walked around the control console, staring at her. Her eyes locked onto his as she walked onto the platform.

"So why are you here?" She asked him.

He broke eye contact and looked down, playing with some switches. "I don't know."

"I figured you didn't." She stated, playing with the sliding T.V.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He asked her, eyes narrowed.

"It means that you jump without looking, no rhyme or reason to anything." She shrugged. "But it still is nice to see you, even though it isn't often."

The Doctor watched her, walking closer to her as she played with some of the switches. He stopped next to her, their bodies touching. "Why? Every time I come around, every time I visit, there is always disaster. Death and destruction follows me where ever I go."

She looked over to him. "I think you just have timing." She smiled at the joke, but she saw his serious face. "Doctor." She started, facing him. "I don't think the TARDIS would just allow you to go off somewhere when there are people who need you somewhere else."

"I turn the people close to me into soldiers." He whispered. "Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Jack Harkness. People die because of me, Astrid, Harriet Jones, Adric, just to name a few."

"You also make them see that just because aliens are different, they're really not: Rory, Amy, Donna and Martha is my favorite of that." She replied. "I think the greatest one would have to be your old friend Sarah Jane Smith. Not everyone is turned into soldiers."

"But I change them." He whispered.

"Humans are selfish, horribly greedy and arrogant race." She snorted. "Half the time I wonder why you even keep saving us." She cupped his face with her hand. "But then I think about how much you teach us, how to think of the bigger picture, how really young we are compare to other planets."

He covered her hand with his own, licking his dry lips as he tried to think of a reply. "But they die in the end, everyone I love."

"We're fragile." Darcy stated, with a shrug. "We'll die anyway, rather it would be in a car accident, in war, a random shooting or just in our sleep. Humans die Doctor."

"But they died because of me." He looked down, feeling the coolness as she let her hand drop from his face. She took a step back and sat on the chair. He leaned against the console. "I lost Amy and Rory. I promise to keep them safe."

Darcy sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, she was sad; Amy and Rory were her favorite companions of the Doctor. She let out a small chuckle. "Whatever happened Doctor, they are together, nothing in this universe could ever keep them apart from each other, not even you."

"That isn't funny Darcy." The Doctor growled. "They are dead!" He glared at her.

She stood up and walked up to him. "Do you think that you're the only one who has lost someone Doctor? My parents are dead because the Miracle back in 2011. They were in an accident and were labeled category 1 and were burned alive! New York is still rebuilding and mourning from the alien attack earlier this year. I'm sorry that Amy and Rory are dead, I truly am but can you really believe that they wouldn't have fought until the end to stay with you?"

"That is the problem. I can't let people go." The Doctor cried. "I couldn't let Amy and Rory go and I'm not certain I can let you go."

Darcy snorted, arching her eyebrow. "Did you really think you had me in the first place? You really think that this box being bigger on the inside impressed me?" She rolled her eyes. "I work with superheros, you're not that impressive."

The Doctor let out a laugh. "I've got a space ship that can travel in time, let the Avengers try to beat that." He gave her a small smile again. "Thank you Darcy."

She shrugged. "That's why you keep coming back to me. I'm the one who can't get rid of you."

He stared sadly at her. "Do you ever want to? Get rid of me?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I think I would miss you too much." She reached over and pulled him into a hug, her arms around his neck, his arms resting around her waist. "You would miss me more though." She felt him chuckle against her. She pulled away to look him in the eye. "Don't be a stranger." She whispered to him.

"Promise." He whispered back, staring her in the eyes. "Darcy, come with me." He pleaded.

"I can't. I have a life here, work, friends and I help save the world occasionally." She stated. "And besides, I have to give you a reason to come back."

"You are always a reason." He whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"We really shouldn't." She whispered, as she herself leaned closer.

"No we shouldn't." He replied as he kissed her, his arms pulled her closer to his body as they deepened this kiss, he felt her fingers running through his short hair, holding him close. They finally pulled apart for air, staring at each with smiles on their lips. "We've crossed a line there." He told her.

"We should cross a few more." Darcy smiled at him. "Just for tonight."

"Tonight." He agreed, he pulled away to lead her to his bedroom, which appeared as the first door in the hallway. "The Old Girl always knows where I need to go." He joked as they entered his room, the door sliding shut behind them.  
.....................................  
Darcy and the Doctor stared at each other, their fingers interlaced. "I should really go." She whispered.

"Stay." He begged.

She smiled, kissing his lips softly. "Come back." She countered.

"I believe we find ourselves on two ends of a rope, pulling it." He sighed.

"Once a week, come back." Darcy. "One day, every Earth week."

"The TARDIS doesn't work that way." He explained.

"You did it for Christmas." Darcy smirked. "Do it for me."

"For you." He agreed.

"Good." She sat up and sighed, moving off the bed to gather her clothes, putting them on. She could see the Doctor doing the same thing from the corner of her eye. She finished before him, because she only wore her pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap top with a cardigan. She watched as he tied the bow-tie around his neck, she walked up to him and straightened it. "I still really like it." She told him, kissing him on the lips.

He smiled. "Of course you do, bow-ties are cool." He winked at her, taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom. They walked to the door of the TARDIS. "It should be just morning for you, no one should be awake yet." He explained to her as he opened to door to the cool morning air. He stepped outside, Darcy following behind him. "Yup. It's about 6:30 in the morning."

"I'm going to miss you." Darcy smiled at him.

He turned to look at her, smiling in return. "Why? I'll be back next week, we got a date."

She shook her head. "You wont be back." She whispered.

"I made you a promise."

"You can't make promises that you can't possibly keep." She replies.

"Darcy." He cupped her face with both of his hands, kissing her on the lips then on the forehead. "I will be back."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her, her head on his chest, listening to one of his hearts beating. "You have a whole universe to save, people who need you more than I do." She sighed, letting the tears fall. "You'll be back, I believe that. But not next week."

He held her in his arms and sighed, he knew she was right. He knew that she understood that he couldn't always be there. "One day, you will come with me."

"One day, maybe you would just stay with me." She countered, pulling away to look up at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "But until, stay safe."

He nodded, watching as she stepped away from the TARDIS and from him. "Stay safe yourself Darcy Lewis. I'll be back for you." He gave her a big smile and then walked into the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him.

Darcy watched as the Police Box of a spaceship began to disappear slowly until it wasn't there anymore. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat down on the lounge chair next to the pool and watched as the sun rose over the buildings of New York. She shivered from the cold air, but she couldn't move herself to go inside, she wanted to see the sun rise.

"Darcy?" She looked up to see Steve standing there with a blanket. "I saw that you were out here and I brought I blanket because you looked cold." He unfolded the blanket and spread it out over her. "How long have you been out here?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see the sunrise, so a little before that."

"Without a blanket? It's freezing out here." He stared at her with worried eyes. "Have you been crying?"

She sighed and nodded. "I know how you feel, some what. Loving someone who isn't here and could never be." She looked at him.

"Did he die?" Steve asked, scratching his head as he sat down next to her, facing her. "I didn't know."

"No one knows him." She sighed. "He doesn't stay long enough." She looked over to see a confused Steve. "I'm sorry, it is confusing." She pulled the blanket closer around her body. "I'm just upset with myself. Because he offered to take me along with him, to travel with him and I couldn't leave. I love him, but I can't leave this."

"Home to me Darcy is where your heart is. And I understand that, when your heart is in two different places, it's hard. But if you love him, enough that you can't stop thinking about him, that you can't find a way to move forward without him. The next time you see him. Go with him." Steve told her.

"Even if it means that I have to leave all of you, my home here, work?" She asked him.

"This." He waved his hand to the city and the tower. "Will still be here when you get back." He sighed and looked at her. "Darcy, if I was given a second chance, to be with the person I loved. I would."

She stared at Steve and sighed. "Thank you Steve." She whispered, she glanced over to see the sun was up. "It's beautiful."

"It really is." Steve replied, staring up at the sky with her. "Come on, let's get you some warm food in you so you wont get sick." He helped her up, wrapped with blanket around her and walked inside with her.  
.........................................  
It was three weeks later when Darcy woke up again. She laid there in her bed, listening to the noise before she pulled her glasses on and grabbed her cardigan. She walked out of her room and made her way to the balcony, standing in the doorway to see that Steve was standing there with the Doctor.

"You take care of her." Steve ordered him. "And make her happy."

"I will." The Doctor replied.

Satisfied, Steve walked back to the door, seeing Darcy there. "Be safe traveling." He kissed on the top of her head. "I'll tell the others that you visiting friends." He smiled. "Take pictures for me."

"You could come with us." She whispered.

"I think you just need the two of you to go." He replied, hugging her. "Have fun." He walked into the room and off to bed. Darcy watched him leave before turning back to see the Doctor staring at her.

She walked around the pool, right up to him and stared into his eyes. "So you're coming with me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She stated.

He broke out into a smile, grabbing her face with his hands and kissing her on the lips. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with." He pulled her into the TARDIS and closed the door. "Where you like to go to first?" He asked her, running up to the console, pulling levels and pushing buttons. He looked up at her to see her smiling at him. "What would you like to see Miss Darcy Lewis?"

She laughed and hopped up to the platform and over to him, grabbing him by his suspenders. "I would like to go to your bedroom again and see you naked." She pulled a level and the TADRIS transported them to space, floating freely for the time being. "You missed two dates."

"Well, it seems we have a lot of catching up to do don't we?" He smiled, pulling her to his bedroom and to his bed. They stayed there for hours until they decided to get up and save a planet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before season seven part one finale so it is AU, it also has references to Torchwood Miracle Day.


End file.
